Legacy
by MissUmaThurman
Summary: Grace Drake defied the wishes of her peers to pursue her dreams, which landed her in the heart of Whitechapel; alongside the infamous 'H Division.' A mystery to most men, there are many ways to describe Grace Drake. To Inspector Edmund Reid, Grace Drake may just be the ticket to his chance of happiness. But, with unstoppable forces heading their way; what legacy will Grace leave?
1. Welcome to Whitechapel

**Authors Note at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ripper Street, that's the BBC or Amazon Prime... (Whoever owns the programe now.)**

* * *

 **Whitechapel - London, England:- 1894.**

Edmund Reid vacated his crowded office for the final time. He would certainly miss his beloved comrades, but grand-new adventures were awaiting him at home; a brand new life, away from the murky streets of London. Gripping the cane in his hand, Edmund began to make his way towards the main entrance, when he was halted in the middle of the corridor. A soft, melodic tune echoed throughout the corridor; bringing Edmund away from his thoughts on paradise. Edmund smiled wistfully, reconsigning the performer of 'said' tune and heading towards its direction. The Inspector pushed the door open and stepped inside the darkened room; leaning against the wall as he did, gaze fixated upon the dazzling creature inhabiting the morgue. The creature in question, blonde and too-clever for her own good, just happened to be Jackson's apprentice and Drake's younger cousin; Miss Grace Drake. Grace stood in the center of the room, cleaning the surgical equipment and completely oblivious to the man stood just behind her. A sudden, yet masculine cough brought Grace away from her trance; making the girl jump in fright.

"Inspector Reid!" She scolded, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Didn't your mother ever tell you, it's rude to sneak up on people."

Edmund chuckled softly at Grace's playful turn, whilst removing his glasses and placing them into his coat pocket. In return, Grace began to place the surgical equipment down and wiped her bloodied hands onto the nearest cloth; before, turning to face Edmund fully.

"I believe this is farewell, Inspector." Grace said softly, looking up into Edmund's icy-blue orbs; in which Edmund nodded solemnly in return.

"It is. Matilda is rather excited to visit the beaches." Edmund replied, with only a minimal amount of enthusiasm. "What will you do?"

A small, pregnant silence fell upon the room; as Edmund continued to gaze at Grace. The blonde nervously wiped her palms onto her dress and broke the silence.

"I plan to become a Doctor. Jackson, I imagine will be spending more time with Susan; therefore, I must take charge." Taking a soothing breath, Grace smiled sadly. "A woman who wants to be a Doctor... What would my Mother say? Anyway, Matilda will certainly enjoy Margate, as will you Inspector. A change for us all. I'll be here, helping Bennett run the situation and of course, I'll train."

Edmund copied Grace's smile, feeling a small swell of pride in his chest; finally, his favorite-girl would make something of herself.

"When you've finished, you shall have to come and visit; I know Matilda will enjoy your company." He said placing his bowler hat-back onto his head.

"Then I shall, I'd be honored to spend time with Matilda and yourself." Grace said with a bright smile.

Taking his pocket-watch out, Edmund glanced at the time and rather regretfully, placed it back inside his waistcoat. Both occupants of the room knew what that meant; their time was almost up, as well as their story. Edmund readied his cane and looked back at Grace, he could see the un-shed tears threatening to fall; of course, Grace was stronger than that (she'd cry later on.)

"If I'm to catch my train, I must taken my leave." He said slowly, moving towards the open door. "Goodbye Grace. I wish you every luck in the future, although, I'm certain you won't need it."

Edmund turned to leave, but a soft voice halted him. Grace smiled softly and moved closer to her superior, placing a hand upon one cheek and leaning close to the other.

"Goodbye Edmund." Placing a soft, but quick kiss upon Edmund's cheek, Grace stepped away and moved back towards her operating table.

Smiling to himself, Edmund tipped his hat to the younger-blonde and swiftly exited the room; leaving Grace to lean against the table, alone with her thoughts. Although never acted upon, the tension and attraction between Edmund and Grace was rather evident; yet, not many seemed to recognize it. Nobody except Long Susan, who wasn't in the greatest situation right now; although, Grace didn't have that much sympathy for the woman. After all, Susan had caused the train-crash and subsequently shot Edmund. From the years of learning from Drake, Grace had collected a great amount of skills acquired to become a detective herself; maybe is he wasn't so fascinated by medicine, that's what she'd be doing. Or, was Whitechapel ready for a female detective? Grace smiled at the thought and headed in the direction of Edmund's old office, knowing that she'd find Drake there. Knocking softly, she pushed the wooden door open and greeted her cousin with a smile.

"He gone?" Drake asked abruptly. Grace smirked, she knew that the blush on her cheek's hadn't quite vanished yet.

"Five minutes ago."

"Don't know how I'll cope without all of his pining, I may even go mad." Drake said with a sarcastic grin spread across his features. In turn, Grace shook her head and moved towards the liquor.

Even if his cousin thought he was kidding, Drake knew that Reid had harbored a fair old-few feelings for Grace; who he knew, also held the same belief. Reid was far too professional to begin something, plus with the sudden events of the year, the poor man never got chance too. Drake watched his cousin pour the golden liquid into two glasses and thought back to the train crash. How he and Reid had fretted over the safety of Grace; the look of dread that had ghosted over the Inspector's features-

* * *

 _Edmund looked up from his writing, watching the glass of water begin to shake softly; he turned to face his companion with a questioning look. Grace placed her book of medicine aside and moved to stand alongside the Inspector. She placed a concerned hand upon Edmund's shoulder, causing the man to glance up at the younger woman. But before Edmund could speak, an almighty crash echoed above the archives. The room shook violently, Edmund jumping up to shield Grace from any fallen debris._ _The sound of the crash echoed throughout the street and rippled through 'H Division.' Gripping onto Edmund tightly, Grace let out a frightened sob; the man shielding her hearing this and holding her closer. Once the shaking had ceased, Edmund stood slowly, bringing his companion with him. The pair exchanged a worried look, before heading out into the street above. The pair stepped onto the cobbles and stopped dead at the sight before them. It was complete chaos, everything was ruined and complete carnage. Grace let out a gasp and covered her mouth with a hand; whilst Edmund stood, watching and taking the entire scene in._

 _"No, No, No." He whispered quickly._

 _As if somebody had restarted the scene, Edmund broke from his trance, moving back to Grace and staring at the standing police-officers._

 _"The people-" Edmund began loudly, shouting at the officers. "-help them."_

 _Alongside the gaggle of police-officers, both Edmund and Grace began to effort to help those trapped. One by one, each passenger - dead or alive - were extracted from the rubble. A few moments passed before even more of Whitechapel's inhabitants started to pile onto the cobbles and help the police. Edmund rejoined his fellow officers and searched the crowd for Grace. Instead, another of the Drake's appeared in his vision: Bennett Drake had returned. Drake appeared to be carrying a woman and naturally, Edmund moved closer to help._

 _"Mr Reid!" Drake called over the ruckus. Edmund moved a little-closer and Drake could see his hesitance. "Are you just going to stand there?"_

 _Edmund called for the woman in Drake's arms to be carried away. After four years away, Drake could tell Edmund hadn't changed much. There was just one more person missing._

 _"Where's Grace?" Drake asked Edmund, frantic to see his cousin; surely the blonde-bombshell would be near-by._

 _Drake and Edmund's eyes scanned over the crowds of injured passengers and those helping to free them. Soon, Drake could see a figure emerging from the carriage; holding onto an elderly gentleman. Grace passed the man off to waiting officers, thanking them as she moved onto the next victim; there could be no rest, more people needed to be saved. Looking up, Grace spotted Edmund and sent a reassuring smile over to the man; however, she stopped still when Drake came into her vision. Grace raced over to her cousin and was immediately pulled into a tight-embrace. She pulled away and moved to stand next to Edmund, who in-turn, placed a protective hand onto Grace's lower-back. Whilst Grace was on the look out for more people to help, Drake noticed the way that Edmund was staring at his cousin. A look of affection and a clear amount of stress was plastered across Edmund's features. Suddenly, the tension was split due to Grace's shouting-_

 _"Here!" Grace exclaimed, pointing to where a doll lay limp within the rubble._

 _Edmund and Drake followed Grace's finger, immediately rushing to retrieve the small girl. Each by-stander began to remove the rubble, Edmund ultimately reaching the small-child first. Grace stood alongside her cousin, watching Edmund struggle internally; this young girl must have looked like his own daughter. Drake managed to retract the young girl after a couple of seconds and Grace stepped over the sharp rubble to help Edmund. The two shared a short exchange, Drake - who had passed the girl onto another officer - watched on with interest. As much as Edmund wanted to deny it, he certainly was not alone. Grace placed a soft kiss upon Edmund's cheek and stepped away, moving to help the newly acquired nurses. Edmund simply sighed and continued up the cobbled street, stopping short at the sight of a rather unwelcome guest, Madame Susan._

* * *

 **Four Years Later:- Whitechapel.**

Matilda knew that her father would have Hell to-pay, but little did she care; for the sights she saw were too good not to miss. She and Valerie moved away from the window, the former noticing a familiar face in the midst of the crowd. Matilda gripped onto her friends forearm and pulled her to one-side, pointing in the direction of none other, than Grace Drake. This was a un-familiar face for Valarie, but Matilda noticed her friends expression and decided to clear up the confusion.

"That's Grace Drake." Matilda started softly. "She used to work with my pa'pa. Grace wanted to be a Doctor, she is the cleverest woman I know; even more than Miss Farmer. Pa'Pa always has this look when I mention Grace, he definitely loves her; or, he used to anyway. C'mon, we need to get the next train, if we want to make it back home on time."

Both, Matilda and Valarie stepped back onto their train; giggling and chatting away. Matilda often wondered whether her pa'pa wrote to Grace or not, she never brought it up. Leaning back into her seat, the red-head giggled at her best-friends antics and awaited her stop.

* * *

 **Margate:-**

Stepping off the train, a young-woman, subsequently covered by a silk scarf; moved off the platform and opted to walk along the bay. Twenty-minutes into the walk, the young-woman looked down at her 'given' address and smiled, she was close. A group of people could be seen at the end of the path, causing the young-woman to pick up her pace. There was a familiar man, who of course, hadn't changed in the slightest. A younger woman, someone who was close-of age to the man; as well as two teenage girls, a red-head and brunette. When the young-woman was close enough, the opportunity to speak arose quickly.

"Edmund."

She spoke clearly, her voice just like he remembered. Edmund ceased his conversation with Eleanora to face the mysterious young-woman, who in turn, smiled sweetly at the man-before her. The young-woman removed her headscarf, blonde tresses falling out and blowing in the Margate breeze. Edmund, too stunned to speak, suddenly found the courage to say something.

"My- Grace."

Grace Drake grinned and sent a shy smile over to the woman stood directly behind him, who was demanding to know who Grace was exactly.

"Hello Edmund, it's been far too long."

* * *

 **A/N: This was my first attempt at a 'Ripper Street' fanfiction and I can't wait to continue this story with you. We will go into Season Four - as it premieres in the United Kingdom on the BBC - as well as flashbacks into how Reid and Grace met, their partnership/friendship and what the future holds for them.**


	2. Bring Me Sunshine

**A/N: If I differentiate from the script, I do apologize; I cannot reach the program right at this moment. Flashbacks are in _italics_ ; if you didn't already know that. I wasn't too sure.**

 **Disclaimer: Ripper Street belongs to Amazon Prime, or the BBC...**

* * *

 **Whitechapel:- 1890.**

 _Unlike her brothers and sisters, Grace Drake was the wild-card of the Drake family; with the exception of Bennett Drake, the elder cousin of Grace. Stepping from her taxi-carriage, the blonde-apprentice made her way through the bustling crowds and stopped short, now standing in-front of her destination. Whitechapel. Or more importantly, 'Division H.' Grace beamed confidently and entered the large building. Once inside, the young-woman calmly approached the front desk and once again, began to smile; maybe the sunshine was causing this sudden change in mood. At the front desk, a gentleman stood; his hair and beard the colour of fire. Sergeant Donald Artherton's position behind the Leman Street dock is as important as those patrolling the street below. The man often concerns himself with the ever-growing chaos on Whitechapel's streets, an educated fellow too. From behind his bushy beard, 'H Division's' vigilant desk sergeant can see disaster looming; however, he failed to see the younger-female enter the building. Adjusting the bun on her head, Grace took a deep breath and tried once more to grab the officers attention._

 _"Excuse me?" She asked softly, hoping to attract the officers attention._

 _Sergeant Atherton quickly glanced up from his log-book, locating the mysterious voice; his brown orbs fell upon Grace and rather abruptly, closed his book. Now giving his full attention to Grace, Atherton coughed roughly and smiled warmly._

 _"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't paying attention." He said, rushing his words as he did._

 _Grace simply chuckled heartily and smiled, waving her hand and reaching for a wad of paper within her bag._

 _"Do not worry friend, it is my fault after all. Do you know what on Earth is going on outside?" She asked, curious of the ever-growing ruckus outside. Atherton smiled and chuckled, this young-woman obviously wasn't used to life in Whitechapel._

 _"Afraid not ma'am. Can I do something to help, is it an officer you require?" Atherton offered softly, which caused Grace to quickly shake her head._

 _"Oh, no, no. I'm Miss Grace Drake, former nurse and apprentice to Captain Jackson; I'm here for my placement." She explained, calming the older-gentleman in her quest._

 _"Ah, Drake? Are you-?"_

 _Knowing what the Sergeant would say, Grace nodded and cut him off quickly._

 _"Emmett Drake's cousin. His mother is related to mine, you see."_

 _The two conversed freely, discussing the recent events occurring within Whitechapel and around London. This went on for a few minutes, Grace's nerves calming down as she spoke with the elder-officer; that was until the 'main-attraction' of Lemen Street barged straight into the building. Edmund Reid headed straight towards the front desk, Captain Jackson following close behind; a Chinese-woman also followed suite, shackled and carted away by a mass amount of police-officers. Sergeant Atherton welcomed the pair and produced his log-book. Whilst, Grace removed herself from the sudden-crowd and stood to one-side patiently, waiting for somebody to notice her._

 _"Inspector Reid, Captain Jackson, I'd like to introduce Miss Grace Drake." Atherton nodded towards the blonde stood directly behind Jackson._

 _Both, Edmund and Jackson turned on their heels to face the mysterious 'Grace Drake.' This simple action alone caused the two men to remove their respective hats, causing the elder-Atherton to smirk at the men's reactions._

 _"Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm here for my placement; as an assistant-practitioner." Grace explained softly._

 _Breaking out of their trances, Edmund shook Grace's dainty hand, Jackson doing the same; except with a frown on his face. He pointed towards Grace and his frown grew._

 _"Sorry Miss, but my apprentice is a Mr. G Drake. Not, a Miss." Jackson explained, unsure of the current events._

 _Edmund also wondered about this, as he had requested that they acquire more medical-help; but, he wasn't complaining. Grace smirked wistfully and clutched her bag closer._

 _"Captain Jackson, how many woman can you name, right now, whom are doctors and politicians?" A silence fell upon the room, as Jackson had no answer for the young blonde. "Exactly. I want to leave a legacy for those around me and for future generations. Women are looked down upon by the male species, they feel us to be the less-superior mammals-"_

 _"You wish to change that, Miss Drake." Edmund cut in, curious of the young-enigma stood before him. Grace caught his piercing blue-eyes and held the man's gaze, trapped and unable to tear away._

 _"I do, Inspector Reid, I do." She replied confidently._

 _Jackson coughed loudly, breaking the gaze and returning Grace's attention onto himself. The Inspector nodded firmly and sent a pointed glare at the doctor._

 _"Captain Jackson, I assume you will assist in welcoming our new member of staff and make sure she is well equipped to be begin her placement-" Edmund commanded smoothly._

 _The doctor sent a smile over to Grace and led her away, leaving Edmund alone with Atherton. Edmund watched the young-blonde exit the room, the light seemingly leaving alongside her. A thought then struck the Inspector._

 _"-Wait. Is she related to-"_

 _Atherton nodded and turned back to his log-books. Edmund smiled faintly, realising that the blonde-bombshell would make an excellent new-addition to the team._

* * *

 **Margate:-**

After ushering Grace inside, Edmund presented his friend with a cup-of tea and sat opposite her. Grace cast her blue-orbs around the room, appreciating the decor chosen by the man seated before her; the style suited him. The two shared a brief silence, before Grace placed her tea-cup onto the China plate.

"Three years on and all we can do is sit in silence; my, how times haven't changed." Grace said with a bitter-smile.

Edmund smiled sadly and felt a pang-of guilt for his 'favorite-girl.' The pair shared a gaze, one that spoke many words; yet, Grace knew that her mission was not a social-one.

"You have not changed." He replied softly, which caused Grace to chuckle heartily.

"That is true Edmund, but neither have you." Grace took in her lip and sighed, taking a small-sip of her warm-tea. "Your letters proved to be a great joy to me whilst I attended college. Many of the girls were indeed jealous-"

* * *

 _"My-my, aren't you a popular-one? Who's that letter from Gracie?"_

 _Looking up from her newly-received correspondence, Grace smiled bashfully and waved her fellow doctor-in-training, Miss Minnie Romano, away. The letter gripped within her grasp was from none-other, then Inspector Edmund Reid. The bay-window, where Grace currently sat, showcased the finest views in all-of Derbyshire; the sun shining through the window and no-further duties for the rest of the day. Leaning back, Grace began to bask in the midday sunlight and read her letter._

 ** _Dearest Grace,_**

 ** _I do hope you are well, as it has been some-time since our last correspondence. Margate is as lively as ever, there are many different characters here; all of which you would never see in the depths of Whitechapel. Matilda's studies are continuing and she is doing exceptionally-well, all down to you; her apparent inspiration. My Matilda has also requested your presence on many occasions, she appears to miss your conversations and over-all presence; as do I, my dearest Grace. As I write now, the sun shines down upon our little patch of land, it's certainly a sight to behold. Hopefully Derbyshire has a similar disposition. If you cannot write back quickly, I will not think you ignorant; I deeply acknowledge your constant need for study and socializing. Although, I'm sure you're already readying a reply as you this; I know you all-too well Grace._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Edmund Reid._**

 _Grace chuckled at her closest-friend's wit and placed the letter to one-side, watching as Minnie moved over to the bay-window. Minnie, although only 5'3, was a sight to behold; with her fiery Italian temper and flowing brunette locks. Peering over at her blonde friend, Minnie tried to sneak a peek at the letter, but was rebuffed from a glare from Grace._

 _"Can I help you Minnie?" Grace asked with a clear smirk, causing Minnie to sigh and point at the letter seated besides her._

 _"Are you ever going to tell me whom your secret admirer is, a soldier maybe? Oh, maybe he's a sailor; tall, dark and handsome? Wait, wait, he could be a-"_

 _"Oh for goodness-sake, here."_

 _Cutting Minnie off, a dainty hand thrust the shielded letter into Minnie's face and the smaller-nurse eagerly accepted it. The room fell into a comfortable silence. Grace began to watch the birds outside, before turning to face her friend and watching her reactions to the letter. Many moments passed by before Minnie ceased reading the letter and began to smile manically at Grace._

 _"He's an Inspector? Gracie, darling, you've been holding back on me. Oh good-golly, when's the wedding? Will I need to buy a new frock?"_

 _As Minnie continued to rant, Grace lent back once-more and laughed at her friends expense._

* * *

"-as they only received word from distraught parents and siblings. But, my call isn't social, I'm afraid Edmund."

Earlier in the week, Doctor Drake was approached by a rather cautious Deborah Goren; as in the past, the pair hadn't quite seen eye-to-eye. Deborah had become concerned about her friend, Isaac Bloom; Whitechapel's resident genius and newly-accused murderer. Unfortunately for Grace, she was forced to perform the autopsy on Bloom's 'victim' and the sight wasn't pretty. Her cousin had declared Bloom the murderer and that was that, until Deborah Goren stepped back into the picture. Cornered on a Whitechapel street-corner and with little choice but to speak to the woman, Grace listened calmly. As events occurred, the older-woman was persistent in Bloom's innocence and wasn't too sure on her next moves. At the time, Grace was fresh from graduating and wanted so-desperately to see her old-friend Edmund again. However, as if Miss Goren had already read-her mind, her plans were brought forward. Go to Margate and retrieve Edmund Reid from his paradise. At first, the younger-blonde was hesitant, but reluctantly agreed; therefore, here she was. Edmund lent forwards, resting his elbows onto the table, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Please, do tell me what has ailed you, Miss Grace." He questioned. Grace inhaled sharply and placed her tea-cup onto it's saucer.

From the bruised and battered doctors-satchel, Grace produced a newspaper and slid it towards Edmund; it contained an article about Isaac Bloom's current predicament. Edmund spent a few moments evaluating the front-page of the newspaper, before the Inspector closed the paper quickly and passed it back to Grace; who proceeded to give the Inspector a 'waiting' glance.

"Isaac Bloom, accused of murder and will be hanged in a few days time; something I'm sure you're aware of." Grace started off slowly, unsure of how to proceed with her following statement. "I-Well, you see Edmund, I have come here for an acquaintance, Deborah Goren sent me. Deborah, as you know, is a valued figure within the Jewish community. She came to me with the ideal that Isaac Bloom did not commit this crime."

Edmund allowed Grace's speech to soak in, watching the young-woman with complete caution and worry evident in his eyes. Startling Grace, he reached across the table and grasped the blonde-doctors hand. The latter began to grip onto Edmund's, causing the former-inspector to smile softly.

"Does your cousin know that you're here?" Edmund queried curiously. Taking another sip of her lukewarm-tea, Grace laughed bitterly and pursed her rosy-lips.

"Who, Bennett? He's far too busy with making Lemen Street his kingdom to notice me. It is also the same with Captain Jackson, he's preoccupied, dealing with his mischievous wife. I am alone and with Deborah only now coming to me with this information, I-I don't know what to do. Personally, I don't believe that Bloom murdered this man. Will you help me Edmund?" Grace pleaded softly, noting that Matilda had now entered the room.

Matilda Reid stepped cautiously into the sitting room, grinning broadly at the sight before her; her father and Miss Grace sitting close. This pleased the youngest Reid immensely, as if anyone was to be suited with her father, it was Miss Grace Drake. Coughing softly, the pair of 'Lemen Street Addicts' re-took their hands and Grace, rather speedily, stood to embrace Matilda. Grace and Matilda chatted excitedly for a few moments, Matilda informing her old-friend of what she'd been up-to during her three-years; whilst Edmund still remained seated, watching the pair with a kind-smile. It was then that he decided what he wanted to do.

"I'll help you, Miss Grace. You made a promise to Miss Goren and I will not fail you, not now."

A wide, yet gleaming grin spread across Grace's features and she rushed towards Edmund, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling once more.

"Oh Edmund." She gushed. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." Grace then turned to face Matilda. "Now, I have yet to taste Margate's wondrous ice-cream and paddle in the sea. Now, shall we?"

Matilda smiled and took Grace's arm, turning back to her father; only to see that he was standing and making his way over to the pair. Edmund reached for Matilda's scarf and reached his umbrella, all-before holding his arm out to Grace. A smile was shared and the trio stepped out into the Margate sunshine.


End file.
